


幻い夢(Illusory Dreams)

by Kelakair, noppe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Infinite Tsukuyomi, M/M, ObiKaka, the ultimate genjutsu, yup obito did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelakair/pseuds/Kelakair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noppe/pseuds/noppe
Summary: Hastily pulling out of Yamanaka Ino’s mental world— seeing Sasuke and another unfamiliar boy fight over himself in first person was quite horrifying— Obito left that section of the battlefield and flew towards roots of the God Tree. He chose a cocoon at random, raised Amenonuhoko, and slashed.Ah. He hit the jackpot.Revealed for him was, from the half-torn capsule, the sleeping face of Hatake Kakashi. Under pale light of the red moon, the jonin’s face bathed in a state of unprecedented peace.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 357





	幻い夢(Illusory Dreams)

Infinite Tsukuyomi was complete.

Uchiha Obito floated in midair, watching the God Tree’s vines creep across the battlefield, winding and wrapping all living organisms in seamless cocoons that hung from its gnarled branches. The Edo-Tensei-ed Yondaime and Madara had both been sealed, leaving no one to stand in his way or control him.

The perfect world where each and every person obtained happiness had finally befallen.

A life without interactions is lonely. But Obito wouldn’t complain; most of his past life had been a solitary journey through the dark, and loneliness wasn’t something he couldn’t stand. Besides, he had anticipated the outcome of his plan. So long as everyone else could slumber in their perfect worlds for eternity, there was really nothing so bad about him alone being left in reality’s hell.

He floated aimlessly above the battlefield. As time passed, Obito began building new interests: to tear open a corner of a random cocoon, and permeate the mental world of the slumberer with power from the Six Paths. This way, he could experience their dreams through their perspectives. Ninja, samurai, civilians, damiyou, through this method Obito could experience any life he wanted. If he so desired, he could even look at the dreams through eyes of a stray cat or dog. It became the only way for him to pass time and for more than a fortnight straight, Obito lingered around the battlefield, sifting through the dreams of people who had once banded together in their attempt to stand against him, prying into their deepest, most personal and sincere wishes without scruples.

As for the invasion of privacy? Sorry, that wasn’t within Obito’s considerations.

The result of his observations were expected. Most shinobi’s lives couldn’t be considered full of happiness, and that didn’t vary much between the villages. Perhaps not in the extreme way Team Minato had faced loss, but most people had more or less lost important people. The Infinite Tsukuyomi would make up for their regrets, it would revive the dead, dry the tears and soothe the scars, creating a perfect world with happiness and love. It made Obito very satisfied.

Of course… sometimes he would see some things out of the ordinary.

The Mizukage holding her marriage ceremony with a beloved prince with all other Kage attending; a young man from the Aburame clan soaring throug the sky on a long yearned for giant insect; a chinese style girl worrying over her teammate and sensei’s hairstyle (Obito admitted Gai’s aesthetics were worrying); the Inuzuka boy who announced official holidays for dogs as the first decree after becoming Hokage… and countless young men and women’s fantasies about love.

Hastily pulling out of Yamanaka Ino’s mental world— seeing Sasuke and another unfamiliar boy fight over himself in first person was quite horrifying— Obito left that section of the battlefield and flew towards the roots of the God Tree. He chose a cocoon at random, raised Amenonuhoko and slashed.

_Slash_ _——_

Ah. He hit the jackpot.

Revealed for him was, from the half-torn capsule, the sleeping face of Hatake Kakashi. Under pale light emitted from the red moon, the jonin’s face was a state of unprecedented peace. 

_Very good,_ Obito couldn’t help being pleased with himself. This fake has finally shut up forever, and won’t go prattling on about useless things like “oh look how much Naruto’s like you”. In the past eighteen years Obito had a few times under cover of the night, ventured into Kakashi’s room despite the risks; even when sleeping the guy always looked burdened by _something_, as if forever in a nightmare. When would there be a time he showed such a relaxed expression like he was now?

_See, Kakashi. You must be freed from all the pain now, and that hole in your chest filled with happiness. It’s all thanks to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, so much more effective than that void and intangible comrade theory of yours._

While being pleased, Obito couldn’t help being curious. What would Kakashi’s dream look like?_ Without doubt there would be_ his ideal version of _me, Rin, Minato-sensei and Kushina, maybe his father Sakumo. In his dream the Yondaime couple would be with Naruto throughout his childhood, Rin would grow into a beautiful and powerful female shinobi, and I… will be Hokage._

In his dream Kakashi wouldn’t have to be crushed under guilt ad regret every day, forever lingering before the memorial stone, again and again, uttering useless and self blaming words.

_His dream, would be my dream._

Obito reached out, palm gently touching the top of Kakashi’s head. _Lend me your identity and eyes, and let me see that wonderful world. In the endless loneliness from here after, maybe this will become my sole support in continuing on._

Tomoes whirled to life, and Obito entered Kakashi’s mental world. 

————————

Eyes flitting open in the dream, Obito noticed he was in the body of a teen.

He stared at the ceiling, and laid in bed for a long time. It wasn’t until the first ray of light filtered through the curtain’s gaps that he slowly sat up, taking the neatly folded clothes on the cupboard and got dressed. Then he stood up, and stopped before the body length mirror.

In the mirror, a teen gazed back with cold eyes. Thoughts wandering to the meeting on their battlefield, the radical transformations both of them underwent in those eighteen years, Obito couldn’t help but feel dazed. He lifted his hand, and placed it on his left eye.

_Sharingan… which means, this was after Kannabi Bridge._

The alarm pulled him from his thoughts. With one last hasty glance at the person in the mirror, he turned and left the bedroom.

……

When Obito arrived at the Third Training Ground, there was a full thirty minutes before their planned meeting time. Rin was leaning against a wooden stump, seeing him so early she showed no surprise—— maybe Obito would never see her sigh again for his lateness. The brown haired girl only gave him a bleak smile, and a quiet greeting. “Good morning.”

Obito nodded in silence.

Twenty minutes later, Minato arrived. The future Yondaime looked exhausted inside and out, shadows etched under both eyes. He looked at the two students on the training ground, a wisp of sorrow fleeting through his eyes before he shoved it away, forcing a smile at the pair, “Alright, let’s stat training!”

“Wait, sensei.” Obito interrupted. “Aren’t we still missing one person?”

_Seeing how much he loves being late, maybe this time…_

Minato’s smile froze. He looked at Obito with a grieved expression; Obito stubbornly looked back.

Rin buried her face in both hands with a quiet sob.

They did nothing that morning, only each sat on grass, waiting in silence. Yet even until the sun crept high into the sky, until it moved above their heads, until the time exceeded any of Obito’s records for being late, the fourth member of their team still did not appear.

When the bell for noon tolled, so abrupt and out of place, Obito knew he had guessed wrong.

In this dream, in the Team Minato that returned from Kannabi Bridge, still only three people remained.

……

Controlling the passage of time at will in the dream, Obito flitted through the next peaceful years. It was basically like Kakashi’s life in reality: becoming ANBU not long after Minato took up mantle as Hokage, returning to the regular jonin after ten years, becoming the jonin sensei of Team Seven.

Then, when he was thirty-one, the Fourth Shinobi world war didn’t erupt; what took place instead, was the Godaime Hokage’s inauguration ceremony.

In the haori robes and standing atop the Hokage Tower, Obito took the hat from Minato’s outstretched hands. His sensei smiled, taking a step back to stand beside Kushina and Rin, all three faces brimming with pride and joy. He placed the hat on his head. He walked to the platforms edge, a roar of applause and cheers erupting from the crowd below.

Obito gazed at everything, listened to everything numbly. What a loving, happy scene, but all he could feel was empty, not a shred of joy. But why is that? Because the dream wasn’t like his predications, or because he isn’t the real him right now and only Kakashi’s……

Deep down, though, he already knew the answer.

Hs vision blurred and the next moment, Obito found himself back in his house. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura crowded around him, congratulating their sensei on becoming Hokage. Rin appeared at the door, face tinged red, waving him over subtly. 

Absentmindedly dismissing his students, Obito mechanically followed behind Rin. The pair arrived at the balcony; in front of him Rin turned around, her face eve redder. Head lowered and voice bashful, she murmured quietly: “Actually… I’ve always liked you…”

The confession was the last straw that crushed him.

The hat was yanked off and thrust onto the ground. The Hokage robes followed. Under Rin’s unbelieving gaze, Obito brushed past her, heading directly for the railing and leapt over the balcony’s edge. 

“What’s the matter?” He heard Rin’s shout from above ss both feet hit the ground. “Dinner’s about to start, where are you going now——“

“_Obito!!!_”

Her call dispersed in the wind. Obito paid it no heed; in a mad dash he ran, unaware of passerby’s startled cries. He left the Uchiha district, crossed the bustling center of Konoha, arriving at the outskirts on the opposite side of his village.

The Third Training Ground. Obito stopped in front of the memorial stone, out of breath, hands on knees, sweat falling from his brow. He lifted his head, eyes burning into the line after line of crowded characters, and found his target in seconds. 

はたけ カカシ。

_Thump!_

Obito’s fist smashed into that name.

“Is this the world you want? Kakashi!” He bellowed through clenched teeth, “You died, the person who came back from Kannabi Bridge became me, who’s ‘feelings’ Rin responded to, and realised the Hokage dream. Is that enough for you? Does wiping yourself from existence make you satisfied? How much do you hate yourself, and how many times have you fantasised these scenes for Infinite Tsukuyomi to subconsciously construct a world like this for you when you aren’t even in it?”

“This is absolutely… absolutely not the perfect dream! The years I fought for Eye of the Moon, was not for you to see something like _this_!”

A fragment of unfamiliar memory gushed into Obito’s mind, silencing his roar of rage. An alternate ending to Battle of Kannabi Bridge was playing out before his eyes: the cave collapsing, the three of them running towards the exit, Kakashi falling after his blind spot was hit, Obito rushing back, helping him up, a huge rock falling from above.

But in the last moment, it was Kakashi who shoved Obito away with all his might, in a flash of clarity. 

Under his palm, the smoothness of marble warped. Snapping out of the daze Obito found himself kneeling before that boulder, grasping Kakashi’s left hand—— the latter’s entire right side was just like his eighteen years ago in the real world, buried beneath the rock. 

But this time, there weren’t any miracles to save him from death.

The bandage wrapped around his head had loosened whilst they were unaware. The silver haired teen crinkled his slashed left eye, mustering a last smile in Obito’s direction. 

_“Become the Hokage… make your dream come true. If it’s you… No doubt you can…”_

The icy fingers quivered, finger tips tracing goodbye in Obito’s palm——

“ありがとう”。

————————

Pulling out from Kakashi’s dream, Obito returned to reality. Beneath the red moon, the world was encapsulated within a death tinged silence. There was not a shred of vitality in the air.

He lowered his head, gazing at the peaceful, fast asleep face of Hatake Kakashi.

“You’re like this since we were small… no matter how grand my achievement, you could always jump out in the first moment to dump cold water on my head and douse my pride at success.” He gave a dry laugh, “Really… I forfeit.”

Amenonuhoko was raised. Obito sliced through all vines in two movements, lifting Kakashi out of the cocoon. Carrying the silver haired jonin in his arms, he floated up into the sky, all the way to the crest of the God Tree, and settled down on a giant petal. 

Obito pulled down Kakashi’s mask, actions tender, fingers caressing the sleeping figures face. Under the moonlight he could see in all clarity the faintly discernible smile, as if its owner was enjoying a great dream.

If Obito hadn’t just explored the truth of that dream, he would have been fooled too.

The Juubi jinchuuriki sighed, and held Kakashi tighter. He gazed at the desolate earth below, turning his sight to the ends of the horizon.

In his daze, Obito suddenly recalled a story he heard many years ago, some night in a some small town of a small country, outside somebody’s window; he had heard a mother telling her daughter a bedtime story——

“If I give you a kiss… will you wake up?”

（THE END）

**Author's Note:**

> *ありがとう: Thank you.
> 
> This fic is translated from chinese, with the original work posted on LOFTER (http://ururu293.lofter.com/post/1e55b98f_1246c3d3).  
Here's the author's ao3 page as well - go check it out! Her other fics are fantastic too <3<3<3  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelakair/pseuds/kelakair


End file.
